


Spider Kind of Wonderful!

by K_Robe



Category: Marvel, Silk (Comics), Spider-Gwen (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Action & Romance, All of the Spiders, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Slice of Life, The name Web Warriors was taken, This is what happens when you love Spider-Verse too much, all of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Robe/pseuds/K_Robe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker's real family has always been his quirky collection of friends. When he and Gwen became superheroes, that collection got a whole hell of a lot bigger - especially when more and more people started getting Spider powers.</p>
<p>Also, I'm taking story and pairing requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Issue #1: Gwen Stacy Is The Bestest Girlfriend Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, boys and girls. Alternate universe where all the spiders are spiders! Spiders!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where it's revealed that Gwen Stacy, the Spider-Woman, is everything that Peter hopes she is.

**NEW YORK PUBLIC LIBRARY**

**SOME YEARS AGO...**

THERE WAS NOTHING BETTER THAN a nice, relaxing visit to the library. You could just sit down and take out your textbooks and start studying. Some people might find that boring but after the hustle and bustle of Midtown High’s advanced biology class combined with her harried internship with Dr. Curt Connors at Empire State University, Gwen couldn’t find a more fulfilling pursuit than this. It didn’t take long for her to find a quiet little corner to squirrel into and take out her History books and start digging into the Watergate scandal like a normal, regular student should.

And then her Spider-Sense tingled.

A quick scan told her that there was nobody around her; she’d made sure of that. So whatever was triggering it must have been targeting her. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck move and she dropped her book, kicked her bag away, and jumped forward - angling backwards and almost accidentally activating her web-shooters. She faced the threat in an action pose, one hand on the ground ready to push herself anywhere she needed to. She was ready, she was able, she was going to kick ass and-

“Whoa there, girlfriend! You’re pretty light on your feet today!”

-it was Peter. Gwen sighed, relaxing, and standing back up. He looked pretty beat up, sticking to the wall. Cuts and bruises littered the places where the fabric of his costume had been torn. The mask itself was intact, though one of the eyepieces was slightly lopsided. He jumped down from the wall and landed in front of Gwen, almost toppling over himself onto her. She caught him, holding onto him by his biceps.

“Sorry about startling you,” he said quietly.

Gwen cupped his cheeks gently. “You…” She let the word hang. “...are so dumb. Why didn’t you call for backup?”

“Yeah, ouch,” he said. “Not helping my case at the moment.”

“What are you doing sneaking around here? Shouldn’t you be with Night Nurse right about now, getting you patched up?” 

“There was a long line at the clinic. The Heroes For Hire and Daredevil got into a big hubbub about something or other and anyway I’m pretty sure Claire doesn’t like it much when there are too many superpeople around. She gets kinda catty.”

Gwen’s eyes shifted around, making sure the commotion hadn’t attracted any undue attention. She took off her coat and made Peter wear it, to which he complained that it was far, far too small for him, though it did its job of hiding the costume well enough. He removed his mask finally, letting Gwen see that handsome, cut up face that she loved so much. She caressed his cheek.

“You need to be better about keeping your identity a secret.”

“Hey, who was the one that just, you know, leapt forward just ‘cuz of a little Spidey Sense tingling?”

“Hey, at least I started actually doing stuff in gym class so that I could give people an excuse for why I suddenly became incredibly fit.” Gwen opened up the coat a little to see Peter’s wounds. They looked pretty bad but Peter’s advanced healing was already starting to patch things up.

“Sure, sure,” Peter replied. “But as for me, you know I would love to play football. But I don’t because-”

“-you couldn’t then, so you shouldn’t now.” Gwen cocked her head, smiling a little plaintively.

“See? You know me so well,” Peter said, coughing slightly.

“Peter Parker, you are a mystery wrapped in an enigma,” she chuckled.

“Really? I thought I was Spider-Man.”

Gwen immediately leaned in, pressing her lips against his. There was no surprise, no pushback, no nervousness. They had gotten past that phase a long, long time ago. He wrapped his arms around her, pushing her against him. Finally, she gently pushed herself from his grip and his hold on her loosened. She leaned her head against his chest.

“You need to be more careful,” she said, quietly.

“Yeah.”

“And you need to be quieter. We’re in a library, after all. What if someone heard us?”

“Yeah.” He began to stroke her hair, almost like he was the one comforting her.

“Are you even listening to what I’m saying right now?”

“Yeah.”

“Pete, come on.”

“What? I was!”

She sighed again, but couldn’t help a bit of a giggle from escaping her lips. She loved the feeling of his chest. Back before the spider bites, the two of them had been inseparable best friends and now, well, before the bites, his chest hadn’t felt quite as sculpted as it did now. She placed a hand on his abdomen, feeling its contours.

“Ow.”

“Sorry.”

Placing her fingers away from his wounds, she slowly traced a path along his torso - pectorals to hipbone and everywhere in between.

“You know, this is technically a public place. You’re feeling me up right now. You’re feeling me up in a public place.”

Gwen blushed, throwing him a bit of muffed aside. “S-shut up, Peter Parker. I’m just trying to make you feel better.”

“Hey, I wasn’t complaining! Maybe you should get out of your clothes and-”

“Peter!”

He cringed. “Hey, hey! I thought we were supposed to be quiet!” He cleared his throat. “I was going to say get out of your clothes and into your Spider-Woman getup so we could go swing on home.”

“I think swinging around is the last thing you should be doing right now,” Gwen said with the slightest hint of a pout.

“Yeah, but I _love_ seeing you in that outfit. Well, I love seeing your _butt_.”

“God, you are _so_ horny right now.”

“What, like you aren’t?” He placed a hand on her back, which steadily started travelling down before landing on her bum. 

He squeezed. She shivered.

The red on her face turned her the color of a tomato, and she swallowed hard. It would have been difficult to disagree with Peter’s assertion, but sometimes she wondered whether or not it was spider hormones or something that caused her to get so hot and bothered whenever she was with her beau.

But, but, but! Now was probably not the time. As much as she’d love to just let Peter do whatever he wanted with her, the library was hardly the best place to do it. And even though she would like it if he just pushed her against the wall and started furiously making out with her and touching her in all the right places and-

Nope. Nope, nope. She wasn’t going to do this. Not now. Later, yes, but not now.

“Peter,” she said quietly as she slowly took his hand off of her bum. “We need to get you home and in bed.” She paused as his eyes began to narrow. “Not like that! And besides, if I recall correctly, we have a history test tomorrow.” A history test which he interrupted her studies for, but Gwen chose not to mention that.

“Alright, alright.” He stood up, reluctantly.

“What was it that you always say? With great power?”

“Come on, let’s not talk about responsibility when it comes to history tests. With supervillains, you’ve got a case. With Tricky Dick? I’m thinking nah.”

She offered him a kind smile, holding onto his arm so that he didn’t fall over himself. They began the long trek out of the New York Public Library and out into the busy city streets. The sounds of the city’s bustling early evening sprawl assaulted them, but the busyness had always been more of a comfort. Few people were bound to care about a pair of teenagers going home at this hour. “Let’s get you home, Pete. How about I call my mom and see if I can stay over for the night, then we can study together?”

In the seconds that followed, it was like Peter’s injuries hadn’t existed in the first place. He paused for a second, but a smile couldn’t help but form on his face. “Why, Ms. Stacy - that sounds like an _excellent_ idea.”

Gwen rolled her eyes, ribbing him a bit. “You know, she won’t let me do this very often, so you should count yourself lucky, Petey.”

“Hey, hey! There won’t be any funny business, I promise. Besides, Aunt May is home.” The bright lights of Grand Central Station loomed closer as Peter wrapped an arm around his beau, Gwen nearly melting into him as he did so. They walked together in silence for a little while, Gwen feeling a tad more secure than she usually did on nights like this. An idle smile played on her face.

She texted her mother about taking Peter home. When she asked why of all a sudden, Peter told Gwen to tell her that he’d been caught in the crossfire between a couple of superheroes and gotten a bit hurt. It was true from a certain point of view, Peter espoused with a chuckle, and he had already told the same white lie to Aunt May. Gwen’s mother just told them to be careful and to remember what the late Captain Stacy had taught her about self-defense. At the mention of her father, Gwen couldn’t help but sigh a little as she put away her phone. She needed a new topic of conversation.

“So… how did you lose your clothes, anyway?”

“Oh, that was because of Johnny.”

“Johnny Storm?”

“It’s a long story. Let’s just say, I’m going to need a new backpack. And probably a new hoodie, too. And sneakers.”

The ride on the F train was brief. The subway was mercifully free of people and the ensuing walk through Forest Hills felt brisk enough that it was almost like no time that the pair reached Peter’s apartment building. Peter explained that the elevator was out of service; something about a water spill exposing a weakness in the electrical system.

“Care to take the express up?” Peter asked as they rounded to the back of the building, deserted as usual per this hour of the night. He began to place his arm around her again, but this time Gwen rebuffed him, gently pushing him away.

“Oh no, you’re riding with me. No wall-crawling for you tonight.” She turned her back to him. “Hold onto me.”

Before Peter could voice anything in protest, he stopped himself. He decided that now was not the right time to be stingy with Gwen Stacy. He wrapped his arms around her abdomen, then placed his chin on her shoulder. “I’m all yours, Spider-Woman,” he whispered in that Peter Parker way that only Peter Parker could do.

Despite herself, Gwen couldn’t help but blush. No; she mentally slapped herself. Not now, not in the back parking lot. She shook her head, the heat on her face apparent to Peter. He grinned. Gwen decided that they’d dawdled enough and aimed her web-shooter at the building and with a quick _thwip_ she shot a webline. Tugging on it, she carried herself - with a Peter Parker on her back - up the side of the building in a matter of seconds. Once there, she located the hallway window and, after checking that the coast was clear, she pulled herself and her baggage into it. Peter dusted himself off.

“Well, we should do that more often.”

“You know, you’re pretty heavy. Have you started eating junk food again?”

“Was I supposed to have stopped at some point?”

Peter went to take out his keys when he realize that the keys were in the clothes that had burned up. He knocked on the door. “Hey, May! I lost my keys! Can you open up?”

A few seconds later, the door opened. Aunt May stood beyond it, a concerned look on her face that both Peter and Gwen were all too familiar with. She was young-looking for her age, and her determined expression made her seem younger still.

“Peter! Are you alright?” She rushed to him, checking his face and getting her fingers everywhere, as if checking to see whether all the relevant parts were still there. Ears, check. Eyes, check. Nose was still there. May’s eyes were all too wide when she saw the cuts on his cheek and chin. The endearingly thorough and unprompted checkup combined with Peter’s deer-in-the-headlights expression were enough to give Gwen a case of stifled laughter.

“I’m fine, May!” Peter said, pushing everyone back inside.

“You should take off that coat, Peter-” She went to go remove it from her nephew when Peter’s eyes widened and retreated faster than she could reach him.

“No! I’m uh-” His eyes shifted to the bathroom. “You know, I’m going to go take a shower! A real quick, real relaxing shower! You always tell me to shower when I get back home, right? Well, here I go!” And he bolted. Before long, Gwen could faintly hear the sound of running water somewhere near the back of the apartment. She turned to Aunt May, a sheepish expression on her face.

“Sorry about staying over on such short notice.”

“Ah, don’t you worry about it,” May said with a smile. “You want a cold drink?”

Gwen smiled. “Sure thing.”

She had always loved Aunt May. Gwen remembered the first time she’d met her - she was about five or six years old, and she’d just gotten into a big nerdy Pokemon battle with this kid she’d met: Peter Parker. She was upset that she’d lost (she’d spent a lot of time training that Flareon, you know), and Peter’s aunt and uncle treated her to a nice vanilla ice cream cone. That was certainly nice, and she’d swear losing was almost worth it for the soft serve alone.

Gwen sat across from Aunt May on the small, compact dining room table as she began to sip the orange juice that she’d been provided. It was a cold glass, and Gwen idly played with the ice cubes inside.

“So,” Aunt May started, a knowing smile on her face that spoke volumes. “What kind of trouble did my nephew get into this time?”

Gwen shook her head, sighing and sitting back in her chair. “It’s something to do with Spider-Man, as usual.” It was a fine line attempting to lie to Aunt May; every time she did it, she couldn’t help but feel guilty.

“It’s _always_ something to do with Spider-Man, isn’t it?”

Gwen started to feel the sweat on the back of her neck, the same sort of sweat that she’d felt when her father had started getting close to unraveling her secret identity. “W-well, you know, J. Jonah Jameson depends on Peter to get pictures of the Spiders for the Bugle. Sometimes, I wonder whether or not the Bugle would still be in print if it weren’t for Peter, you know?” Gah! What was wrong with her? Why did she always have such a tough time with Aunt May? She played with the ice a little more, swirling her straw in the orange juice.

Aunt May sighed, resting her cheek on her hand. “I get the urge sometimes to just go to Jameson himself and just ask the man to lay Peter off.”

Gwen said nothing for a little bit. Peter had told her that ninety percent of the reason for why he tolerated working at the Daily Bugle was just so he could help his aunt out with the bills. “He does it for you, Aunt May,” she said quietly, simply.

Aunt May looked at her and it seemed like fifty years of wisdom flowed out of her blue eyes. “I know.” She sighed, rubbing her eyes. “I just wish that he’d picked a safer profession.”

Gwen gave another sheepish smile. “Aunt May, we live in New York City - basically, superhero central. It’s hard to go to school or, heck, anywhere without running into some guy with superpowers. And Peter just happens to be friends with Spider-Man and Spider-Woman so he gets the best shots.” Hey, it wasn’t technically a lie.. “Honestly, I think he loves doing it. He gets to help you and he gets to meet some pretty famous people at the same time.”

“What famous people did he meet this time?” Aunt May asked, slowly getting to that point where she just wanted to shift the conversation to a slightly more comfortable place.

“I heard something about Johnny Storm, the Human Torch.”

“Which I’m guessing is why Peter came in here wearing your coat.”

Gwen cringed a bit. “Yeah… Clothes do tend to get torn up during these big brawls.” She paused. “Well, you know, I’m pretty sure Johnny - er, the Human Torch told Peter that he would be footing the bill for buying him new clothes.”

“Oh, he doesn’t need to do that. I can buy Peter-”

“Uh,” Gwen interrupted. “I don’t think you want to rob Peter of the opportunity to be owed one by a member of the Fantastic Four. That’s sort of the kind of thing that he lives for.”

That earned a chuckle from Aunt May, just as Gwen heard the sound of the shower turning off. “Well, that’s Peter!” Gwen announced. “I better go get him. We need to study Richard Nixon and how what he did wasn’t totally illegal.” She rushed up, grabbing her backpack and moving towards the back of the apartment.

“Oh, Gwen,” Aunt May said out loud.

She swallowed. “Yeah, Aunt May?” Gwen turned around to look at her, and in that moment she looked far scarier than any supervillain she’d ever gone up against. The sweat returned, more intense than before.

“No funny business when you’re in there, alright? I run a respectable establishment here.”

“Of course.” In that moment, Gwen didn’t know whether or not she was lying.

She walked as fast as she could towards Peter’s room. She opened the door and slammed it behind her. She was just about ready to relax, thankful to have escaped Aunt May’s burning gaze that she realized that she had fallen into a much, much more volatile situation.

Her eyes wandered down Peter’s body, still glistening from the shower. He was completely naked save for the towel that he was currently using to clean his hair. She froze, eyes wide - just staring at the contours of his abdomen, the pectorals, and the muscles that the spider bite had given him. She saw the wounds that had been inflicted on him, quickly healing thanks to his enhanced metabolism. And then she looked lower and.... She bit her lip, careful to be quiet. Peter finally looked at her, tossing the towel onto his bed.

“Hey,” he said, a smile slowly forming on his face.

“H-hey…” Gwen managed to eek out.

Peter approached her slowly, walking very deliberately towards her. Gwen inched up against the wall, saying nothing in protest. He reached her and he got close, he got very, very close to her. He placed a hand on her waist and it sent tingles straight up her spine; not the kind of tingling that alerted danger, but the kind that made her want to lose all self-control.

All the while, Peter said nothing - he didn’t crack any jokes. Gwen couldn’t help but think that, in that moment, Peter Parker looked sexier than any person she’d ever seen in her life.

“I love you,” she blurted out, maybe not the right thing in that moment to say. She didn’t know if she needed to be egging him on. At that, Peter’s smile turned into a grin. He was so close, so _close_. 

Then, Peter pressed his lips against hers and she just _melted_. 

She clawed at him, grabbing the nape of his neck and pulling him closer against her, kissing him the way only someone so deeply and truly in love could. Her hands wandered his body at the same time that his started unbuttoning her shirt; she shrugged it off soon enough, leaving her in her bra and skirt. Her hands started wandering downwards, coming to stroke him - it was so hot, so heavy. Peter started kissing down her neck and she moaned, _moaned_ , like she hadn’t in a very long while. He pulled down her bra and when he placed his lips around her nipple; she moaned again.

Gwen got on her knees, facing him - taking him in her mouth. He sighed, gasped, with every flick of her tongue, every stroke that she pulled. Her hands explored his taut stomach while Peter’s fingers tangled themselves in the mess of her blonde hair, going underneath her headband, massaging her temples. And he tasted _so good_. She released him, breathing deeply to try and recover just as Peter snagged her into another kiss.

“I love you, I love you, I love you…” she gasped out in haggard breaths as Peter started biting lightly at her neck. He went down, gave some more attention to her breasts before he proceeded downwards. He lifted up her pleated skirt and he touched her through her panties. She bit her lip. “Yes, yes…” Peter pulled down her underwear and let his tongue out, its heat connecting with her center, making her moan _loudly_ -

Gwen’s eyes widened and she pushed Peter away, sending him hurtling onto his bed thanks to her spider strength. She was breathing heavy, looking downward at her disheveled self, and clasped her hands over her mouth as if she was afraid that she was going to moan even louder than she already had. Peter, recovering from the hit that likely did no favors for his physical well-being, stumbled towards his girlfriend.

“Too much?” Peter asked in a quiet voice.

Gwen nodded. He sighed, scratching the back of his head.

“Sorry.”

After a few seconds, Gwen stopped covering her mouth, trying her best to compose herself and fix her clothing. She walked wearily to Peter, unable to really look him in the eye. “It’s okay. I’m sorry, too. Peter, you promised…”

Hesitantly, Peter placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn’t object. “I know. I’m sorry for that, too.”

“And Aunt May made me promise.” Gwen shifted her feet. “Some other time, okay?”

Peter smiled. “Okay.”

Needless to say, Peter dressed up as fast as he could and Gwen did her best to unpack all of her notes. Together, the two of them went through every detail of Richard Nixon’s presidency, from the Vietnam War to his trip to China to Watergate and the Frost Interviews to the impeachment. Peter was pretty glib about having to cram all of this into his head, and complained several times throughout the evening about how he wished there was a Biology test the next day instead of a primarily essay-based exam in his American History elective and there were many jokes about Forrest Gump - much of which Gwen decided to ignore in favor of telling Peter that she’d give him a kiss every time he got a right answer on her pop quizzes; that seemed to speed things along. In the end, it seemed-

“BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!”

Huh?

“ _We passed upon the stair, we spoke of was and when. Although I wasn't there, he said I was his friend_ ,” Peter’s alarm clock sang out in dulcet Bowie tones.

Gwen’s eyes felt sore. She looked around: a mess of books and notes lay on Peter’s bed, as well as strewn clothing and snacks and all the signs of a very messy sleepover. She looked at the time: 6:32 AM exactly. When had they fallen asleep? They must not have gotten very much sleep last night, especially if - she looked beside her - Peter was buried under a wealth of pillows and, yes, that was drool coming out of his mouth. She shook her elegant boyfriend awake.

“Wuh? Huh? Aunt May, I need five more minutes…” He snored.

“Pete! You need to wake up.”

At hearing his girlfriend’s voice, his eyes fluttered open. He glanced in her direction, wiped his mouth of drool, and grinned. “Oh hey, Gwen. Good morning. How was, uh, Richard Nixon responsible for our future student loans again?”

“That’s Ronald Reagan, you dummy.” She paused, then started to pick up her things and pack them. “Come on, we’re going to be late if we don’t hurry.”

Over the course of the next half-hour, they managed to pack up all of their stuff and redistribute clothing to whoever it had belonged to. Peter’s spider-suit, having been damaged the night before, was shoved into his secret ceiling compartment; he tossed on one of several spare suits underneath his usual clothing. The pair grabbed some quick breakfast from Aunt May, who seemed to watch the two with cautious eyes as if to gleam some information as to whether or not they had engaged in some recreational hanky-panky. Thankfully, if she noticed anything, she didn’t say and the two were off to Midtown High in relatively high spirits. Some quick note-swapping in the subway ensued and for once in his teenage life Peter Parker felt fairly assured of his capability of doing well on a class about Tricky Dick.

Unfortunately, life just isn’t always that simple. As they were leaving Grand Central, a car flew in front of them, their Spider-Senses going crazy as it did so. The pair whipped their heads, almost in unison, towards the threat: a man in what looked like a padded yellow-and-red suit, a pair of metallic gauntlets, and a gait that spoke of far too many hot dogs eaten during breakfast.

“Oh boy,” Peter said, deadpan. “I hate this guy.”

Gwen grabbed Peter by the scruff and pulled him back inside Grand Central. “Come on, Pete.”

Peter didn’t object, but he wasn’t opposed to making some remarks about their soon-to-be opponent. “I mean, it’s _Shocker_. You know, Herman Schultz?” He pulled his shirt over his head and stuffed his shoes into his backpack. “The guy with the vibro-shock gauntlets that only work half the time and who, last we fought him, was robbing a hot dog stand? Come on, the guy’s almost as bad as the Bodega Bandit.”

“Yeah, I hate this guy, too,” Gwen said. Honestly, she was far more worried about missing school hours than the guy out there actually having it in him to hurt people. “Let’s just hurry so we don’t miss our test, okay?”

Gwen glanced at Peter’s suit - which wasn’t his usual one. “Hey,” she said, raising an eyebrow. “What’s with the black suit?” Peter’s red-and-blues had been replaced by a sleek black, with a large white spider symbol in the middle. It looked the same as when Peter had been possessed by the symbiote, a time which gave Gwen no small number of bad memories.

“The one I was wearing last night got torn up, remember? This is one of my spares.”

“You have a black suit?”

“Okay, I know what you’re thinking-”

“You have a _black suit_?”

“Listen, let’s talk about this some other time - but, come on, the black suit looks _so_ cool. I mean, I get that it was a major stressor during that one time but it’s such a cool design. You’ve got to hand it to the symbiote for having some really rad fashion sense!”

“Ugh, fine. We’ll talk about it later. Let’s go kick some Shocker ass, alright?”

“Now that we can agree on!”

Shocker’s “reign of terror” continued outside unabated for a few minutes until he heard one of the only sounds in the world that caused him fear. Well, one of _many_ sounds that caused him fear. _THWIP!_ He turned and was smacked in the face with a web pellet. He nearly doubled over, his vision now clouded by the sticky material.

“Herman, Herman, Herman!” announced Spider-Man as he stuck to the wall just above Shocker. “What could have possibly gotten you in such a fit this early in the morning?”

“Spider-Man!” Shocker said the name with such a degree of fear.

“Wow, you sound like I’ve scared the pants off of you!” Spider-Man jumped down, right in front of Shocker. “Herman, you’re not scared of the black suit, are you? What, are you remembering the time you watched while I took down every member of the Sinister Six single-handedly?”

Shocker took a step back, which was just enough to close the distance between him and Spider-Woman. “Gah! Both of you! Two spiders! This is not worth the effort today!” He immediately dropped the gauntlets, letting the things fall on the ground.

“Wow,” Spider-Woman said with a hint of disappointment. “I actually cannot believe this. That was _so_ easy.” She regarded Shocker with suspicion. “Herman, you’re not trying to trick us, right? This isn’t some ruse or whatever? Beetle isn’t gonna pop out of nowhere and shoot us with his guns?”

“Look,” Shocker began as he got on his knees and accepted his fate, the two Spiders beginning to web him up. “The worst thing I’ve done right now is toss around a car. That’s like, not even close to manslaughter. At worst, it’s like the supervillain equivalent of a reckless driving charge, right?”

Spider-Man chuckled. “Sure thing, Herman.”

“Besides, Boomerang is going to bail me out and even then the jail time isn’t that much. I’ll be back on the streets in no time.”

“What was it this time, anyway?” Spider-Woman asked as she grabbed him and started tying him to a nearby flagpole.

“Oh, it’s… a little embarrassing.”

“That isn’t very hard for you,” Peter mumbled, chuckling under his breath.

“What was it, Herman?”

“I’ve got kind of a crush on Black Cat, see. I wanted to steal some stuff from her but the teller had a shotgun and things kind of blew up in my face.”

The Spiders glanced at each other. Neither could see the other’s faces but they knew there was a shared moment of “what the hilarious fuck” that just transpired. The two couldn’t help but laugh together for a few moments.

“Well, Herman,” Spider-Man began. “You’re in luck. NYPD is showing up soon and I’m pretty certain that you are going to Ryker’s soon enough-”

“Home sweet home,” Shocker opined.

“-and Boomerang can post bail for you there.”

“Thanks, Spidey.”

“No problem, Herman. Listen, you ever want to grab a drink or something, just you know, cause some trouble but not too much, and I’ll come swinging. Deal?”

“Deal, webhead.”

“Have a nice day, Herman!”

Spider-Man jetted off, Spider-Woman right behind him. They swung through Midtown, enjoying the nice weather for a change. Gwen piped up at this point. “You ever think you’re too nice to him?” she asked. “I mean… he _is_ a supervillain, as pathetic as he can be at times.”

“Honestly, Gwen? I think being nice to them is the least we can do.”

They reached Midtown High soon enough. Or rather, not soon enough because by the time they got there, the school bell had already rung. They spared each other a glance of shared pain, as they wall-crawled up to the second floor where they spent what seemed like an eternity trying to get back into their clothes. They ran like hell towards their History class, where their teacher regarded them with a roll of his eyes. The rest of the students were already far into their test papers.

“Mr. Parker, Ms. Stacy. Arriving on time as usual. I’m going to start having to deduct scores for constant lateness.”

Peter and Gwen looked at each other, sighing in unison.

**SPIDER-ISLAND (GWEN STACY’S ROOM)**

**PRESENT DAY, PRESENT TIME…**

“So…” Miles began. “...what happened on the test?”

“Huh?” Gwen spun around. She’d been so involved in writing the whole account down that she’d forgotten to lock the door to her quarters. Again. “Well, you’re being snoopy today, aren’t you, Kid Arachnid?” Gwen fired at the boy. Then, she froze. “Wait, how long have you been-” She looked between him and her computer screen. “-just standing there?”

“Oh, long enough,” he said, with a smile playing on his lips. “I didn’t know you loved Peter _that_ much.” Miles couldn’t help but grin.

Gwen’s pained look was enough for the boy to start laughing. “Alright, alright,” she said. “What is it, Miles? Why are you eavesdropping on me?”

His laughing fit calmed down. “Okay, first of all - you should lock your room. Second of all, it’s your insanely ridiculous story that made me eavesdrop. I’m sorry but I couldn’t help read about you and the Bossman’s love story-”

“It is not a love story! It’s-” What was it, Gwen? Erotica? _Spider-Erotica_? The pained expression on her face refused to go away. “-it’s history,” she decided. “In _all_ of its glory.”

“Anyway, so Cindy and Anya want you for some girl stuff, I guess.”

“Right! Uh, they wanted to go shopping, I think. Me and them and Mary Jane.”

“Yeah, so… you didn’t answer my question.”

“About the test?”

“Yeah. What happened?”

“Oh,” Gwen paused. “We failed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, you guys! Hey, if you have any story ideas or pairings that you want to see, just leave a comment or send a message and I'll be sure to get back to you!


	2. Issue #2: Cindy Just Can't Catch a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cindy Moon is frustrated with just about everything in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Cindy Moon. I love Silk. Be prepared for Silk feels!

**THE BUNKER**

**MONDAY**

She sometimes comes back to the bunker, staring at the metallic walls of her former prison. As twisted as it might be, the place gives her a sense of comfort. When she got out after five years of imprisonment - the worst five years of her life - the first thing she did was try and track down her family. She found nothing. It was like they’d just disappeared, like they’d never existed in the first place. No Mom, no Dad, no little brother to annoy her. She likened their lack of presence to white noise - a nagging in her head that just won’t go away.

Spider-Man and Spider-Woman had found her. They were her former schoolmates Peter and Gwen. Whodathunkit, right? They fought some vampires after that (it was a long story). Then, she was finally free. She was out. She was in the middle of that busy, bustling city again. Except everything, everywhere, Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Spider clones, other superheroes, supervillains - it all clawed at her. White noise. Like she was some sort of goddamn ham radio that was forever set to a frequency that no one would ever broadcast at.

Believe it or not, behind the thick walls of the bunker - the white noise just… disappears.

It’s the only place in the world where she can comfortably lie down in bed or watch television or play video games or, hell, even masturbate.

She swears to herself that she’s not depressed.

**SPIDER-ISLAND (CINDY MOON’S ROOM)**

**TUESDAY**

Cindy’s spending the whole day in her room again. She knows that she should be out there, finding bad guys to punch in the face. But she also knows that there are way more Spiders than just her. Someone else can pick up the slack. If not one of the Spiders, then the Iron Legion and the Avengers or the X-Men or the Fantastic Four. She’s still too new to this.

Peter knocks on the door. She can tell it’s him, even though she can’t see him. He smells different from the rest. The scent grows stronger. Gwen’s with him. Her “Silk Sense” is incredibly sensitive, sometimes to the point of overload. She’s not sure when it’s warning her of something actually dangerous or if it’s just one of her many roommates coming to check on her. Cindy stares at the door for too long.

Gwen knocks this time. Her knocks are a little lighter than Peter’s, less rough - dare she say it, more _dainty_. “Cindy?” she calls out. Cindy shivers. Gwen’s voice can cut through anything, and there was a sense of maternity to it - a maturity that is unexpected for someone that’s only as young as Cindy herself.

“Yeah?”

“Can we come in?”

“...Sure.”

She knows she’s just inviting trouble. If they come in to her room, she won’t be able to stop herself. Cindy is pretty sure that Peter and Gwen know that, too. Why else would they come, after all? Sometimes, she think they’re like Spider Parents. They take care of all the rest of them. Cindy thinks that’s pretty funny, especially since she’s pretty sure Otto Octavius (in Peter’s clone body; long story) is older than, like, three of the Spiders combined. Peter and Gwen care too much about her, she thinks. She’s not the kid sister, even if she is the newest Spider on the block.

And all of these family analogies are going to make what’s about to happen seem incredibly gross and icky.

Peter opens the door. Usually, he’d be wearing the Spider-Man outfit, red-and-blues and everything. It’s very form-fitting on him and Cindy normally has a hard time not staring at all of the curves of his form. Same goes for Gwen, whose white tights fit her like an incredibly attractive glove. But right now they’re wearing normal clothes, though Cindy momentarily muses that Peter’s idea of clothing still looks pretty dorky to her: a Star Wars shirt and faded blue jeans and sneakers. Gwen’s idea of clothing has always been better: a nice cardigan, short skirt, thigh highs that drew the eye. If you look at the two of them, you’d be at first confused as to how they could possibly be together. And yet, if you spend two minutes around the pair, you’d be convinced that they’re soulmates for life.

Cindy didn’t know where she fit in within that paradigm.

Peter’s unusually quiet today, but he sits next to Cindy on the bed. Gwen flanks her other side. It was like a spider sandwich, Cindy decides, and she’s the filling. An uncomfortable moment passes as Cindy pushes her knees together, leaning her face into them.

“How’ve you been, Cin?” Peter asks. It’s an innocuous question.

“I’m alright.”

Gwen wraps an arm around her waist. If her voice could cause Cindy to shiver, her touch is enough to make Cindy reevaluate her whole life. Instinctively, Cindy leans her head on Gwen’s shoulder. Gwen’s other hand reaches up to caress Cindy’s cheek. She leans in, whispering into her ear. “What’s wrong, Cindy?”

She breaks down. She tells them everything - about the bunker, the insomnia, how naked she feels all the time. Tears are streaming down Cindy’s face and Peter tries his best to wipe them away, but they keep coming. They don’t stop, not for a while. Gwen is very soothing during this whole process. Peter’s trying to be the strong one, a fact that Cindy finds amusing for some reason. He’s always a little too silly in her mind. She smiles after a while.

That’s when Peter kisses her. She sees that coming, she knows that he can’t help it. She holds onto his face when he does it. The spider pheromones are kicking in full force and the warm feeling that’s been emanating from her stomach this entire time, making her feel queasy, is starting to overwhelm her. In short order, Gwen has her hands on her shirt, pulling it off of her. Cindy spares a glance at the both of them before the chaos ensues.

They’re all naked now, their clothes strewn about on the wooden flooring. Gwen’s kissing her now; she always tastes so lovely. Peter’s descending on her tiny breasts, holding and groping them in his strong hands. Cindy moans every time he even gets close to her nipples, and the moans become louder when Gwen starts kissing down her neck. When Gwen reaches her breasts, the blonde shifts her attention to Peter and kisses him. They share a smirk, as if the two are on such a different wavelength from the rest of the world that it might as well not exist. 

She feels a twinge of some faraway, unknown emotion.

Cindy’s hands start wandering through both of their hair. Peter goes to kiss her again as Gwen closes in on her nether region. Cindy squeaks into Peter’s lips when Gwen’s tongue lashes out at her. Gwen squeezes the girl’s thighs, a gasp escaping her lips. Cindy tangles her fingers in Peter’s hair, pushing his face against hers intensely. Gwen’s still going at it and Cindy’s feeling so good she’s afraid that she might just come at any moment. Peter’s holding onto her waist with such strength; she knows that if she weren’t as durable as he was, he would be crushing her. The thought of it turns her on more than she consciously realizes.

They change position. Peter lies down on her bed, a silly expression on his face. Gwen knows exactly what this means. She positions herself, sitting down on Peter’s face. When he grabs her thighs with the same strength that he’d used on Cindy’s waist, Gwen starts to moan - and he starts to do to her what she had done to Cindy just moments before. The blonde beckons to Cindy, imploring her to share her boyfriend. For a moment, Cindy hesitates - everything from her family to Ezekiel Sims to the bunker flashes through her mind - but it all disappears when Gwen reaches for her hand and squeezes it. For some reason, it feels more intimate than everything they’ve done this evening.

“It’s okay,” she says, smiling like an angel.

Cindy smiles back and positions herself on top of Peter. When she descends on him, she and he both let out a moan at the same time. She can’t help but giggle. As she starts moving up and down, she just lets the pleasure overwhelm all her other senses. Gwen leads forward, leading - she’s always leading - Cindy towards her. They kiss and it’s wonderful. Soon enough, Peter climaxes, and it’s enough to send Cindy coming. Gwen’s done not too long after.

They all collapse on the bed, Cindy sandwiched between her two bosses.

She feels better than she has in a while.

**THE CORAZON APARTMENT**

**WEDNESDAY**

Cindy’s spending some time with Anya and Mattie. They’re both younger than her, but Cindy thinks that’s alright. It makes them more approachable. Cindy might be the rookie on the team, but Cindy gets the feeling that Anya and Mattie are suffering from “middle child syndrome” compared to the others on the team. They’re not the stalwart leaders, nor are they clones, nor are they descendants from the future. They’re just… normal girls who fell into the job.

Mattie’s telling the story of how she made out with Spider-Man. “It was kind of embarrassing, actually. Mary Jane had disappeared and Gwen was out of whack; it was a crazy time. I’d just found out he was Peter Parker. God, that was weird. You know Uncle Jameson absolutely hates him? But I always had a crush on him.” She grinned. “I couldn’t help but kiss him!”

Anya’s lounging on her couch, one hand on her phone (shamelessly tweeting in a middle of a conversation, no doubt). She glances at Mattie, giving her a sympathetic look. “Yeah, you think that’s bad? When I was just starting out, Peter saved me and he just - you know - put his arms around me while he web-swung us away. My hands were just on top of his muscles and God but I could feel him, you know, against me when I was bunched up with him. I felt so awkward and icky and turned the fuck on after he saved me.”

Cindy laughs at that one. “Look, girls, I was stuck in a bunker for years,” she says. “I was by myself the whole time, no one to do _anything_ with. So, naturally, first thing I did when I got out was start making out with both Peter and Gwen.” She shivered. “Yeesh, was _that_ awkward. Turns out there are spider pheromones or something that just causes people bitten by the same radioactive spider to start wanting to mate with each other. I bet Oscorp didn’t test that in their labs, did they?”

Mattie and Anya almost double over in laughter. Mattie’s shooting Anya a look that says “I told you so.” Anya’s tearing up due to the hysterics. “You know,” she says. “That explains _a lot_. Peter and Gwen always feel like they’re so turned on whenever they’re next to each other and not superheroing. I’ve never been so thankful that I got my powers from a magic ritual.”

“True that,” Mattie replies, with a hint of cheekiness.

Cindy doesn’t really have anything to add, but it’s nice to just hang out with some friends, even if they are younger than her.

**HELL’S KITCHEN**

**THURSDAY**

Cindy’s working today and prefers to be called Silk when she’s out and about. Spinning some quick organic webbing, she swings from building to building - which is a little tougher in a residential neighborhood like this, but she manages. She wonders about Daredevil; he’s a known quantity in this place, but she hasn’t heard anything about him in the news since she got out of the bunker. Silk Sense tingles, though, and she can’t waste any time daydreaming about the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen. There’s a man robbing a woman in an alleyway, same old same old.

She pops on down and lands in front of the scene of the crime. He looks at her in confusion. “Who the hell are you supposed to be?” He grabs the woman and holds her in front of him, holding a knife to her throat. Silk Sense is going haywire. This situation needed to be defused fast.

“Come on, man!” Cindy shouts. “I’m Silk, the new Spider on the block? You must have seen me on the Fact Channel. I’m basically their mascot at this point.”

“It always seems like there’s a new superhero that wants to make my life worse,” he says, gritting his teeth. Silk Sense is blaring alarm bells in her head. What the hell is causing that? It’s not the mugger, it can’t be. Is it just really sensitive today?

No. A voice in the back of her head seems to whisper, “Duck.” She drops down to the ground as she feels the wind rush past above her and the familiar “thwip” sound echoes through the alleyway. The next thing Silk knows, the woman has her purse back and the mugger’s laying on the ground with his hands covered in webbing. The woman is thanking Silk and her newly-arrived compatriot, the Scarlet Spider. She’s off, soon enough. When she’s gone, Cindy turns to Kaine.

“Hey, I had that handled!” she complained, placing her hands on her hips.

He huffs, crossing his arms. He tries really hard to look like a tough guy, Cindy’s observed. “It really didn’t look like it.”

“Oh, come on. You didn’t even give me a chance.”

“Probably a good thing. You’re still new to the superhero game. That might have ended with a woman with a slit throat.”

“I’ve taken on interdimensional vampires. I know what I’m doing!”

“Cindy-”

“ _Silk_ ,” she corrects him.

“Whatever. You still don’t know what you’re doing.”

Cindy goes up to him and almost stabs her finger into his chest. “You think you’re so great just because you know all the things that Peter knows? And that you’re willing to do things that he isn’t willing to do? You think you can just boss me around just because I’m the new guy?”

“Yes,” he says, plainly. He’s the most nonplussed, unthreatened person she’s ever met. She senses not even a tinge of nerves using her Silk Sense.

“Alright, _fine_.”

Angrily, she _thwips_ a web towards the rooftop and the only thought in her mind is that Kaine Parker is an asshole who doesn’t think she has what it takes. Well, Kaine? Prepare to be proven wrong.

**AVENGERS TOWER**

**FRIDAY - 5:30 PM**

“Okay!” Cindy shouts. “Maybe this wasn’t such a great idea!”

“Oh yeah?” Jessica Drew, Peter’s female clone (long story, don’t ask) replies as she lands on her ass on the landing pad. “You _think_?” An Ultron bot shoots laser bolts in her direction, whipping out of the way just in time to not be scorched. She fires off a web-line at the robot, pulling it towards her and slamming her fist against its face, destroying it. “You thought getting involved with the _Avengers_ was a good idea?”

Cindy swings underneath the pad, kicking at another robot. Unfortunately, she isn’t as strong as Jessica and only manages to kick the jetpack-wearing hunk of metal away, flying back at her as soon as it can. Cindy lets her web detach, going into free fall so that she can shoot a web line at it. As soon as it connects, she shoots attaches a web to the underside of the landing pad, holding it taut. When the whiplash hits her, it nearly breaks her shoulder and she cries out in pain. However, the whiplash was even worse for the Ultron bot, as its head detached from its shoulders, the metal debris falling downwards towards the city streets. Cindy, painfully, pulls herself up onto the landing pad.

Jessica is mopping up the last of the robots, kicking its neck out as it lay on the ground. If the thing had been organic, the display would have looked brutal. Since they’re less than human, Cindy doesn’t mind so much.

“I’m sorry,” Cindy says, rubbing her shoulder. “I just wanted-”

“You _wanted_ to impress Kaine.”

“I did not!” She grits her teeth at that accusation. “Kaine is the most pompous asshole I’ve ever met! How is he even a member of the Spiders?”

“Because he’s my brother,” Jessica says. Cindy can’t see under her mask, but she knows that she’s rolling her eyes. “And because he’s also Peter’s brother.”

Cindy knows they’re clones, but she can’t really argue with her. “Whatever,” she says. “I thought maybe helping the Avengers fight against Ultron would have helped or something, but apparently not. _Apparently_ , I’m supposed to just check out every time something major (or even something minor) happens because I’m the _new guy_. No one trusts me to handle anything on my own.”

Jessica sighs, walking slowly towards Cindy. “Maybe going to Avengers Tower looking for a fight that the Avengers have handled wasn’t the best thing to do.” Cindy feels Jessica put a hand on her shoulder; she doesn’t stop her.

“Yeah, maybe.”

“Tony Stark is going to send Peter and Gwen a strongly worded email about your involvement here. You nearly let Ultron escape the confines-”

“Way to rub it in, Jess!” Cindy opines.

“Come on, Cindy!” Jess says, shaking her. “Grow up! This is the major leagues! We’re one of the most public superhero teams in the country!”

“I didn’t _ask_ for this, Jess,” Cindy seethed.

“Then you can quit anytime you want. You were never obligated to stay.” Cindy can see the pain on Jess’s face as she says this; she doesn’t know exactly, but she thinks that either she or Peter must have had an experience like this before.

“I’m going home,” Cindy says abruptly.

“Back to the bunker?”

“I’ll be somewhere, Jess,” Cindy says. “I’m not quitting. I just need some alone time.”

**THE BUNKER**

**FRIDAY - 7:00**

Cindy lets the hot shower water run over her. It’s relaxing, especially after the day she’s had. Her shoulder, still sore from making a too-risky move earlier, shouts in protest when she runs a bar of soap over it. She sighs neutrally as she feels the pain. When she’s done with the shower, she puts on one of the many bathrobes around the place. Everything she’s ever needed, including a lifetime’s worth of supplies, is here, prepped to take her from youth to old age in service of Ezekiel Sims’ whims.

When she gets out of the bathroom, Peter is there. He’s unmasked, but wearing his Spider-Man costume. “Hey,” he says.

“Hey.”

“Wanna talk?”

“Sure.”

So, Peter and Cindy talk for a while. There’s a lot of angry shouting, especially from Cindy. But Peter powers through it and he’s a lot more patient than he usually is. He gets her. He understands the frustration. He tells her about one of his first outings as a superhero, how he tried to join the Fantastic Four. It didn’t work out and for a long time it felt like no one took him seriously. He had to forge his own path.

“But how can I do that when everyone always treats me like a kid?” Cindy asks, covering her face in her hands.

“That’s just… you’re _new_ , Cin. _Really_ new. Like, fresh out of the factory _new_.”

“I got these powers the same time as you, Pete.” She lies down on her bed. It’s comfortable in a sterile way.

“Yeah, but the whole fighting crime gig is new.”

“Whatever.” She’s silent for a minute. “Your brother is an asshole.”

Peter chuckles. “Yeah, that’s _definitely_ true.” Cindy actually laughs at that. Peter can usually make her feel better; for some reason the spider pheromones aren’t kicking in yet. Maybe they’ve been sated this week? Or maybe it was all in her head to begin with and she was just really horny after being cooped up in the bunker for so long.

“Kaine means well,” Peter explains. “He’s protective in a prohibitive way. Just, you know, don’t always do what he says.”

“Jess seems to agree with him.”

“Family sticks with family; that’s especially true of the clones. I think Jess still sees you as the little sister. It’ll go away in time.”

“I almost quit, Peter. I felt like giving up.”

Peter’s silent for a moment. “Yeah, you get that sometimes,” he mumbles. “For a while, I was Spider-Man No More. But that… I was dodging responsibility. And that’s really the most important thing, really. Responsibility. With great power-”

“-comes great responsibility?” Cindy finishes.

“Yeah.” Peter looks at her with confusion. “Where’d you hear that?”

“Ezekiel told me,” she says. “When he put me in the bunker. He told me that I had great power. And it was my responsibility to stay here to keep Morlun from screwing up the world.” Peter looks disturbed by this, but he shakes himself off. He’s learned to cope with weird things showing up in weird places.

Peter places a hand on her shoulder. “We need you, Cindy.”

“Never too many Spiders?” she asks.

“Never too many Spiders.”

“Fine,” she says. “But I’m going to punch Kaine in the face when we get back to Spider-Island.” Then she hugs Peter. He hugs back. She hasn’t felt this good in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, just drop me a comment or a message or whatever if there are any plot scenarios or pairings or somesuch that you want to see from me! I'm open to ideas here, guys!


	3. SPIDER ONE-SHOT #1: Kaine and Kinney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The washing machines... broke?"

**THE BRONX**

**THE LAUNDROMAT ON THAT ONE STREET CORNER**

Kaine felt odd being back in the Bronx. Well, “back” maybe wasn’t the operative word here. Technically, he had never been to the Bronx before. After his birth, he had spent most of his time in Manhattan, Queens, and for a brief period in Houston. But Peter Parker’s memories had the unfortunate knack of reminding him that they existed whenever he set foot somewhere that his dear brother had been to before. It was a strange sensation that resembled _deja vu_ except made him feel like he was losing vertigo for a brief moment. Yet another symptom of the Jackal’s that made him want to kill him even more… if he weren’t already dead, that is.

He remembered - through Peter’s memories - an occasion when Spider-Man had to hide out in a laundromat in the Bronx. The memory suddenly struck him after he discovered that Spider-Island’s laundry mechanism had gone kaput and his dirty clothes had nowhere to go. It was like the most mundane vision ever. So, while the washing machines at Spider-Island were getting fixed (which is apparently a more monumental task than building Spider-Mobiles and giant robots), he made his way to the Bronx and a small little laundromat literally called “Bronx Laundromat” around Willis Ave. After paying up and dumping his small collection of clothing into the laundromat, he took a seat and waited - staring into the whirling clothes like there was deeper meaning to them than just being, well, whirling clothes.

Sitting there for as long as he did, he started to zone out. What he was thinking of, he couldn’t remember. What he does remember, though, is not noticing that the front door to the laundromat had been opened and a small, petite girl entered. He started noting her presence when he heard her voice, which created a tingling sensation in his ear. Not quite Spider Sense but… more of that _deja vu_ from earlier. He glanced at her - and she was instantly familiar, even if he couldn’t quite place the name. Long black hair, green eyes, full red lips, around 5’1 in height. Wearing a low-cut that exposed some midriff, black tights, and combat boots, she looked like any punk-loving seventeen-year-old girl carrying a basket full of laundry. Except, of course, for the _deja vu_ telling him that he’d seen her before.

She finally looked in his direction and her eyes widened. “Peter?” she asked.

Damn. Kaine put a finger to his lips before beckoning her over to him. Looking more annoyed than confused, she approached the washing machine and dumped her clothes into it before taking a seat by Kaine. She was about to say something when Kaine said, “I’m not Peter.”

She narrowed her eyes, leaning into him and sniffing him. That triggered some memories and the name _Logan_ popped into his head. So this girl was related to Wolverine somehow. Her next actions only proved her suspicions. Still, she looked pretty silly - just sniffing out his scent in broad daylight.

“You smell like him,” she concluded. “But not exactly the same. Who are you? Alternate universe dimension version?”

“Clone,” he said.

She was silent for a moment, before a smirk appeared on her face. “Same here.” Ah. Another clone. Kaine gritted his teeth. At least, he observed, she was very attractive.

“I’m sensing some displeasure,” she observed.

“Yeah,” he said. “Not a fan of clones, personally.”

“Neither am I.”

It was Kaine’s turn to smirk. “You and I - we might get along after all.”

“It didn’t take you long to start flirting with me,” she observed, though she kept that smirk on her face to match his. She inched closer to him. Kaine liked that. “Peter was never so straightforward.” Kaine liked that, too.

“Peter Parker is nowhere near anything like me,” he growled, his hand landing on her arm. She felt… strong. He knew that she had to power to stop him whenever she wanted. He could almost feel the metal in her bones. In fact, he totally did. Metal claws popped out of her knuckles immediately, almost skewering Kaine’s hand.

“Hey, what the fuck?” He pulled his hand back, Spider Sense warning him just in time.

“It wasn’t an invitation to just out-and-out touch me,” she said. “You may look like Peter, but you’re not him. And only Peter can do that.” Figures. Kaine’s eyes almost rolled to the back of his head. The universe’s most eligible bachelor strikes once again, despite the fact that he was supposedly in a committed relationship. Whatever escapades Parker was up to with this Wolverine-Clone, Kaine wanted no part of.

“Sorry about that.”

She kept the smirk, retracting her claws. “It’s cool,” she said. “I know it can be hard to resist.” Well, at least she was able to make light of it.

Kaine laughed. “What’s your name?” he asked.

“Laura,” she said. “You?”

“Kaine… Parker. Kaine Parker. Peter’s my brother.”

“And Logan’s my dad.”

“Clones, am I right?”

“Yeah.” He paused. “How old are you?”

“Well, I’m probably something like seventeen. But I’ve been alive for… seven years now. What about you?”

“Oh, you know,” he said. “Five years, I think. I was born fully grown.”

“Cool. I aged up really fast.”

“That must’ve been weird.”

“It was. Then they trained me to be a weapon like my dad.”

“I was a prototype clone of Peter. I became mentally unstable for a while and started dying of some form of cancer. Then I got cured because I turned into a giant spider monster somehow.”

“That sounds even worse than what I went through.”

“Well, clones never have it easy, you know.”

“Life sucks.” Laura held out a fist to bump. Kaine smiled.

He bumped his fist against hers. “Life sucks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if there are any pairings or whatever that you guys want me to do, send me a message one way or another and I'm sure I'll be able to cook something for you.


End file.
